Commercially produced analog to digital converters (ADCs) and digital to analog converters (DACs) can suffer from output errors where for a given input, the output produced by the converter differs from the ideal or expected output value. This error can arise due to mismatch between the “bit weights” in a converter. The mismatch may be caused by process variations during fabrication of the converter, or simply due to scaling effects and parasitic capacitances within the semiconductor die used for the converter.
If the relative bit weights are known, it is possible to wholly or partially correct the operation of the ADC or DAC, for example by applying digital correction to the output of a DAC or ADC respectively, or by using programmable fuses to connect trimming capacitors to the ADC array to adjust component values after fabrication. However it can be costly to determine bit weights especially in high resolution devices as expensive test equipment and long test times may be required. Also, the presence of noise can make bit weight measurement unreliable. This may result in further tests being required in order to reduce the impact of noise.